The quality of the electric contacts in a watch must be permanently ensured, in any configuration of use, and particularly during acceleration or a shock. More particularly, the permanence of the electric power supply from an accumulator, generally a cell battery, requires a very good connection between the poles of the accumulator and the utilisation circuit or circuits. It is known, in particular, to secure a cell battery in a housing formed by spring tongues, which hold the cell battery while ensuring contact across one of the terminals thereof. The contact at the other terminal is commonly achieved by a flexible connector, or preferably, by a lug forming a spring, secured by screws or rivets to a plate.
As regards the utilisation circuits, contacts are known which are formed by welded flexible connectors, plug-in bars, or by spring lugs pressed onto the circuit, also by screws, rivets or similar, or forming small anchor blocks clamping the circuit over the thickness of the section thereof.
To achieve a high quality permanent contact, with the smallest number of components, there is also known, for example from JP Patent No. 11-281 776 in the name of MIYOTA, a spring comprising two arms, one of which bears on a circuit and the other of which bears on a cell battery, which may be held in place by the back cover of a watch. However, the arms bear in the same direction, and the spring lug is not guaranteed to bear permanently on the circuit. This arrangement also requires a mechanical connection dedicated to the assembling of the circuit on a plate carrying the cell battery.
EP Patent Application No 1 256 856 A2 in the name of SEIKO INSTR INC discloses an electronic device with an electrical connecting tongue between a circuit and an accumulator. Said tongue includes apertures cooperating with pins fixed to the plate.
FR Patent Application No 1 467 190A in the name of RADIOTECHNIQUE COPRIM RTC discloses a circuit comprising two connecting strips, one for the positive terminal of the accumulator and the other for the negative terminal, each connected under elastic strain to a particular contact area of a circuit.